Back to Us
by victoriaoliveira
Summary: Duas pessoas que juravam ser inimigos mortais, tem seus sentimentos virados de cabeça para baixo. Um amor que todos pensavam que tinha sido apagado, começa a resusrgir. Basta agora, que ambos assumam o que sempre sentiram um pelo outro. Amor.
1. Chapter 1

POV Atena

Eu estava extremamente orgulhosa de minha filha. Os últimos dias foram corridos, tristes, desastrosos. Enfim, todos os sentimentos que Hades insiste em ter como "primordias". Pelo amor de Zeus, que ele não escute isso, senão minha visitinha ao Tártaro seria permanente. Voltando ao assunto... eu realmente estava orgulhosa de minha filha, sei que nós, deuses, não deveríamos ter nossos "favoritos", mas era inevitável com Annabeth. Se eu não existisse, seria ela, talvez, a Deusa da Sabedoria. Bem, mas em questão de sabedoria, tenho que dizer quese apaixonar pelo filhote de peixe não era lá tão sábio. Mas, calma Atena, calma, o garoto não pode, infelizmente, escolher de quem seria filho. Mas se bem que aquele ditado se encaixa muito bem na categoria dos dois, _Filho de peixe, peixinho é._ Mas enfim, meu problema não é com ele, e sim, com o... pai.

POV Poseidon

Eu estava extremamente orgulhoso de mmeu filho. Bem, digamos que eu estava mais do que orgulhoso. Meu orgulho não era ocultado nem pela batalha sangrenta que eu travava com Oceano. Meu filho, meu único filho era o salvador do Olimpo. O garoto se arriscou a se banhar no Estige, lutou com centenas de monstros sozinho, lutou, também, contra Cronos em forma de filho de Hermes e ainda recusou a oportunidade de se tornar um de nós, para ficar com a garota que ama. Bem, a última parte foi um pouquinho exagerada, mas fazer o que. Eu não podia culpar meu filho por se apaixonar por uma das crianças daquela cabeça dura da Atena. Mas enfim, meu problema não era com ela, e sim com a... mãe.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Atena

Era o último dia de acampamento para aqueles que estudavam, e eu decidi fazer um pequena surpresa para Annabeth. Sei que não havia riscos de ver nenhum de meus outros filhos, pois ela era a única à estudar. Bem, para falar a verdade, ela só iria para Nova York para planejar o novo Olimpo. Não havia uma única vez em que eu não me emocionasse ao pensar que a minha filha seria a nova Arquiteta Oficial do Olimpo.

Saí de meus aposentos rapidamente, e me transportei para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Parei extamente no topo da colina mas não a achei. Me transportei novamente para algum lugar próximo dali, vendo que ela estava (blah), aos beijos (blah), com o filhotinho de peixe (blah).

"Nem aos seus filhos você dá um pouco de privacidade?" Falou alguém no meu ouvido.

Era só o que me faltava a pessoa que eu mais queria encontrar.

"Não tenho culpa se eles estão se... beijando em um lugar público. Encontra-los, bem, er... nessa hora, foi mas nada que mera conhecidência" Falei apreensiva em certas partes... hum... amorosas.

"Sei" Ele disse em tom de deboche.

"Se não quer acreditar, não acredite. Afinal o que fazes aqui, Poseidon?" Falei seu nome com certo, nojo.

"Nossa Atena, seu amor por mim realmente me comove. E bem, o motivo da minha visita é uma surpresa para o Percy. Afinal, o que continuamos fazendo aqui escondidos mesmo?"

Na mesma hora em que ele falou, apressei-me ao encontro de minha filha.

"Hu-hum. Annabeth?" Interrompi. Não que eu me emportasse, claro.

"Ahh, oi... mãe" Disse ela envergonhada.

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, o pescador me interrompeu.

"Percy, como vai?" Perguntou o pescador, se estendo para dar um abraço no filho.

"Tô ótimo" Perseu disse arrancando uma gargalhada do pai.

Seja do que fosse que eles estivessem rindo, era melhor eu não saber, pois Annabeth havia visivelmente corado.

Impacientemente fui direto ao assunto:

"Filha, tenho uma surpresa para você" Falei e materializei uma chave prateada com um pequeno cheveiro de uma coruja.

"De que é isso mãe?" Perguntou Annabeth enquanto pegava a chave.

"Esta chave..." Disse apontando para a chave. "É a chave de seu novo apartamento"

"Mãe... eu, bem, eu, muito obrigada" Ela disse boquiaberta.

"Não é nada demais. É um presente merecido.

"Falando em presente merecido..." Interrompeu o pescador. "Percy isso é para você" E estendeu-lhe um chave.

"Não..." Disse o filhotinho sem acreditar.

"Sim... Aperte o símbolo de Héfeso"

Perseu apertou o símbolo, e um carro esportivo se materializou. Era bonito tinha de adimitir. Um esportivo preto reluzente.

"Não, acredito" O filhotinho falou boquiaberto. "Um maserati. Muitíssimo obrigado pai"

"Denada. E ah, ele tem uns truquezinhos que aos poucos você vai descobrir, já que eu tenho certeza que você não vai ler o manual"

Tive de adimitir que também ri com essa.

"Ahh, Percy posso falar com você a sós?" Perguntou o pescador.

"Claro" E se retiraram para o topo da colina, nos deixando, graças à Zeus, sozinhas"


	3. Chapter 3

POV Poseidon

"Manda" Percy falou se virando para mim.

"Eu sei o que você pretende fazer..." Eu disse mantendo um suspense no ar.

"C...como? Como você descobriu?" Ele gaguejou.

"Qual é Percy. Eu sou seu pai. Claro que eu vou saber" Falei como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. E era, na verdade.

"Certo. E você me chamou aqui para..." Ele deixou a frase no ar.

Eu fiz aparecer uma caixinha preta de veludo, e a estendi:

"Foi feito com uma pequena ajudinha do Tyson..."

Dentro da caixinha encontrava-se um delicado anel de prata que entrelasçava-se várias vezes, incrustado com pequenas pedras de safira.

"UAU, pai, muito abrigado" Ele disse boquiaberto.

"Não é nada. Apenas peço uma coisa, faça-a feliz, por que se algo acontecer com ela, vou ter de aguentar Atena dizendo que meu filho é irresponsável, e todo o resto daquele blá, blá, blá"

"Ela vai ser feliz sim" Ele disse.

Saímos dali, e fomos, novamente, ao encontro de Atena e Annabeth.

Percy foi recepcionado por uma grande abraço e um beijo, enquanto eu...

"A que ótimo. Pescador e pescador júnior voltaram" Atena disse sarcasticamente. Era a única maneira que tinha para falar comigo.

"Eu sei que você sentiu minha falta" Retruquei.

Por Zeus, espero que a mini-Atena não seja desse jeito. Por que se for, é melhor o presente do Hades ser uma passagem só de ida para o Tártaro. Seria bem menos doloroso.

"Enfim..." Eu disse. "Tenho que ir. Foi um prazer, Percy, Annabeth... Atena"

"Claro, claro" Disse ela, de mau gosto, claro. A única pessoa de quem ela gostava era a filha. "Até mais Annie... Percy, Poseidon" Falou os últimos dois nomes rapidamente.

Saiu dali em meio de fumaça cinzenta, enquanto eu, que também iria para o Olimpo, me dissipei em meio de maresia.

"Tá fazendo o que aqui?" Perguntou ela, quando percebeu que também estava no Olimpo.

"Bem, digamos que teremos um acontecimento para assistir hoje à noite. E eu, claro, não perderia por nada"

"Nem eu" Pude ouvir Afrodite gritar de algum outro lugar no Olimpo.

"Ótimo" Disse ela, adivinha de que jeito? Sarcasticamente. Argh!


	4. Chapter 4

POV Atena

Todos nós estávamos reunidos na sala dos tronos, e pela primeira vez eu não estava à par da situação.

Poseidon exibia no rosto, um sorriso de orgulho, enquanto Afrodite vibrava de animação.

"Queridos..." Começou Afrodite, mas Posedon a interrompeu.

"Eu que deveria fazer isso Afrodite" Ele disse.

O que Percy tinha à ver com aquilo? Teria alguma coisa à ver com a conversa que os dois tiveram mais cedo? Por Zeus, o que estava acontecendo?

"Não Poseidon. Eu sou a Deusa do Amor, e eu me encarrego disso. Está bem?" Perguntou ela, enquanto Poseidon apenas assentiu com indiferença.

Afrodite fez aparecer uma enorme TV no meio da sala dos tronos, e em sua mão, estava um controle com inúmeros botões. Afroditee ligou a TV, e eu me deparei com uam cena um tanto... diferente.

O filho do peixe estava em um piér, e Annabeth estava com ele. Nesse piér havia um barco ancorado que parecia estar a espera dos dois. Annabeth usava um lindo vestido com múltiplas cores, acima do joelho, enquanto Percy estava elegante como eu nunca havia visto. Usava um suéter de lã azul marinho, e jeans escuros.

Eles se dirigiram para o interior do barco, o jantar foi servido e logo após o jantar, Percy fez uma coisa que jamais imaginaria que iria acontecer.

"Annabeth Chase. Pometo te amar para o resto de minha vida. Aceita se casar comigo?" Percy estava ajoelhado na frente dela, com uma caixinha que continha um lindo anel de safiras.

Eu não sabia o que sentir naquele momento.

A confusão randava a minha cabeça.

Eu estava feliz por minha filha. Feliz por ela ter encontrado o amor. Feliz por ela estar feliz. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma hesitação que barrava toda a minha felicidade. Talvez pelo fato de que o seu... companheiro, fosse o filho do peixe-rei.

Mas eu tinha que deixar isso de lado.

A minha rivalidade com Poseidon, não impediria a minha filha de ser feliz.

Eu não impediria a minha filha de ser feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Poseidon

Atena saiu da sala assim que a cena acabou.

Seu rosto, em nenhuma parte do vídeo, demonstrou nada. Ela escondia perfeitamente as suas emoções.

Segui-a, e a vi de costas para mim, visualizando o Olimpo inteiro do jardim de Hera. Muitas vezes eu também vinha aqui. Era um ótimo lugar para espairecer, ou até mesmo de esquecer certas coisas indesejáveis.

Fui até ela um pouco hesitante.

Toquei levemento o seu ombro, e ela se virou bruscamente para mim.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou ela.

Dava para perceber que ela estava supresa. Creio que a minha presença era tudo o que ela menos esperava nesse momento. Todas as vezes em que eu falava com ela, era para fazer um comentário de mau gostou, ou até mesmo, uma brincadeira qualquer.

Eu não sabia o por que daquilo. Não sabia o por que da minha vinda.

"Eu vi que você saiu sem dizer nada da sala, então vim ver se estava tudo bem" Respondi.

Ela se chocou ainda mais. Aquilo certamente era estranho. Eu nunca havia me preocupado com Atena, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu a tratava como uma qualquer.

"É alguma brincadeira?" Ela perguntou.

Claro que ela acharia isso. Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, era a primeira coisa em que eu iria pensar.

Antes mesmo de resonder sua pergunta, ela tirou seus olhos da paisagem, e virou seu rosto para olhar em direção ao meu.

Por um segundo, nossos lábios quase se tocaram. Por um segundo, eu quis tê-la em meus braços.

"Err... eu... eu, tenho que ir" Ela disse envergonhada, e foi embora.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Ela é minha inimiga mortal, certo?

Então porque senti aquele desejo repentino?

Eu não sabia muito bem, a resposta para as minhas perguntas. Mas tudo o que eu sei, é que derepente senti a falata de Atena e meus braços.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Atena

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Por um momento tudo o que passou pela minha cabeça, foi tê-lo novamente para mim. Ter seus lábios junto aos meus. Sentir seu corpo contra o meu.

Tudo que eu queria era ele.

Me afundei ainda mais em minha cama, para tentar esquecer tais pensamentos. Eu me sentia... eu não sabia como me sentia.

Arrependida, talvez? Mas arrempedida pelo o que? Era como se uma agústia enorme estivesse dentro de mim. Quase como uma culpa.

Junto com esses sentimentos, vinheram flashbacks de todos os nossos momento juntos. Todos os nossos beijos, nossos abraços, nossos toques. Tudo o que sempre amei nele, e também tudo que sempre odiei. Até que cheguei ao momento em que vi ele me havia pensado que ele me amava, mas não.

Eu me enganei profundamente.

Pela primeira vez, a Deusa da Sabedoria não havia sido sábia.

Com todas essas lembranças a angústia em meu peito aumentou ainda mais.

"Mas que droga Atena" Exclamei me levantando abruptamente da cama.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

O que era essa sensação?

"Está tudo bem contigo?" Perguntou Hermes.

"Estou. Só estou um pouco..." Merda. Nem saber como eu estava sabia.

"Confusa?" Sujeriu ele.

"É, talvez" Eu estavo confusa. Como, de repente, todos os meus momentos mais íntimos, todos os momentos que fiz questão de esquecer, reapareceram? Como eles voltaram a me perturbar? Ou melhor, por que? Por que? Todo o amor que eu sentia por ele, foi substituído por ódio puro. To o amo... amor. Amor! Mas é claro...

"É... Atena, eu tenho uma mens..." Antes que ele pudesse terminar, levantei a mão pra interrompê-lo.

"Mas é claro... Amor. Amor, Afrodite..." Continuava repetindo. Continuava tentando assimilar ela a tal situação.

Arghh. Não tinha o que assimilar. ERA ELA.

"Atena está tudo b..."

EU VOU MATÁ-LA!

Saí rapidamente explodindo em meio de raiva.

Ela iria ser a primeira deusa a morrer.


	7. Chapter 7

Meus sentimentos, realmente, estavam uma bagunça.

Eu sentia uma enorme vontade de matar, decapitar, desmembrar Afrodite, mas eu também sentia uma sensação de vazio.

Era como se algo de extrema importância estivesse faltando.

Eu sentia como se fosse uma coisa tão importante quanto o ar. Eu necessitava daquilo para a minha existência.

Mas a minha frustração, maior ainda, era porque eu não sabia o que era aquilo. Eu não sabia do que eu tanto necessitava.

Me teletransportei até o palácio de Afrodite rugindo de tanta raiva. Naquele momento eu não me sentia como Atena, e sim, como o próprio Ares. A raiva tomava conta de todo o meu corpo...

Assim como a dúvida.

Porque ela tinha que me fazer reviver aqueles sentimentos? Ela queria me fazer sofrer? Ou seria vingança?

"Nenhuma das suas opções" Ela respondeu à meus pensamentos, me pegando de surpresa.

Lá se foi meu plano de atacá-la.

Quando ela disse aquilo, senti toda a minha guarda baixar. Toda aquela raiva, aquele sentimento de dominação, e até mesmo um pequeno desejo de vingança, foi totalmente substituído por uma dor cortante que dilacerava o meu peito.

O que era aquilo que eu estava sentindo?

"Talvez arrependimento" Respondeu Afrodite, mais uma vez, à meus pensamentos.

"Do que?" Perguntei aliviada, pois a dor havia amenizado.

"Atena, qual a coisa que você fez, a coisa que mais gostava, e que de repente você deixou escapar por causa de seu orgulho?" Ela me deu pouco tempo para pensar, mas acabou optando por continuar. "Qual a coisa que te fazia mais feliz, mesmo nos teus dias mais sombrios?" Eu não disse nada. Tentava raciocinar mas não conseguia. Era como um bloqueio. Não, definitivaente, era bem pior do que um bloqueio. "Pense Atena, eu sei que é capaz de descobrir a resposta" Dito isso ela saiu em meio de fumaça rosa, e sua presença foi substituída por algo aterrorizante.

Pensamentos.

Os piores pensamentos, que, por anos, eu havia feito questão de tentar esquecer.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Poseidon

Porque?

Porque?

Porque?

Era tudo o que passava na minha cabeça.

Quando, finalmente, havia conseguido (muito pouco, mas ainda assim...) esquecê-la...

Atena nunca foi uma simples paixão qualquer...

Ela além de conseguir me atrair fisicamente, ela era, como eu poderia dizer, única. Sim, única. Ela me fazia rir, me fazia implorar por sua presença, quando não estava perto à mim era extremamente doloroso. Eu precisava dela.

Mas, como sempre, eu havia estragado tudo.

E mais uma vez, ditados falharam...

Me disseram, uma vez, que o tempo curaria... mas não curou. Pelo contrário, a cada dia aquela ferida em meu peito se abria cada vez mais. Cada vez mais dolorosa, mais atordoante.

A única maneira que eu havia conseguido (ou talvez não) de esconder aquele sentimento, foi forjando um ódio mortal por ela. Me machucava soltar aquelas palavras ásperas contra ela, saber que eu a estava ofendendo, saber que qualquer uma daquelas palavras poderia machucá-la...

"Argh, se concentra Poseidon" Praguejei para mim mesmo.

Eu estava perdendo o controle.

"Pare de se auto flagelar" A voz de uma mulher disse. Afrodite. "Poseidon..." Ela continuou. "Você deixou ela escapar uma vez, vai deixar escapá-la novamente?"

"Não é tão simmples assim Afrodite. O que eu fiz foi imperdoável. Eu a machuquei. Quando, finalmente, ela havia confiado em mim, quando havia me entregado seu amor, eu estraguei tudo. Eu troquei água por ouro, Medusa foi apenas um caso qualquer, me impinotizava por seus elogios que acariciavam meu ego. Mas Atena..."

"Ela contribuía para a sua existência" Completou Afrodite.

"Sim, ela contribuía..." Deixei a frse no ar.

"Vá atrás dela" Ordenou.

"Afrodite, não" Retruquei.

"Vá" E mais retruques com palavras ásperas continuaram, até que Afrodite acertou em meu ponto mais fraco...

"Você a ama. Eu sei disso. Você pensa em seus beijos, seus abraços, suas carícias todos os dias. Você pensa que eu não sei de onde a sua fama vem, mas eu sei. Eu sei que você tenta buscar em cada mulher todas as características dela, mas não acha..."

E com isso tudo o que fiz foi correr buscando-a.

Buscando a razão da minha existência.

POV Atena

Semanas se passaram, e eu ainda continuava me antagonizando com aqueles pensamentos.

Era o pior tipo de tortura possível.

Reviver aqueles momentos, sentimentos, era doloroso.

Juntamente com eles, vinha a lembrança da minha burrice. Puro orgulho.

Eu deveria ter dado uma nova chance à ele?

"Atena, preciso falar com você"


	9. Chapter 9

Poseidon.

"O que você quer?" Perguntei áspera. Eu não queria ter sua presença perto de mim, já bastava a dor que sentia por causa de meus pensamentos. Mas nada, nenhuma dor, se comparava a que sentia quando ouvia sua melódica voz.

"Quero te dizer algo..." Percebi que suas palavras saíam hesitantes, como se qualquer palavra, ou expressão errada, poderia causar o fim do mundo. Um extremo erro.

"Pois então diga" Quanto mais rápido aquilo acabasse, mas tempo eu poderia ficar me remoendo em minha solidão.

"Eu te amo" Ele disse as três palavras mais simples que poderia existir, mas ainda assim tão complexas. Tão... certas. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ele decidiu continuar: "Eu fui um idiota por estragar aquilo que nós dois tínhamos, o amor que compartilhávamos. Eu, desde aquele maldito dia, não há um dia, um único dia, em que eu não me culpe por ter sido tão imbecil. Eu te amava, não, eu sempre te amei, e muito mais rápido do que consegui conquistar teu amor, consegui perdê-lo"

Aquelas palavras me atingiram profundamente. Imediatamente eu consegui identificar aqueles sentimentos que tanto me confudiam. Arrependimento, perda, dor, dor por ter perdido a pessoa que mais amei.

Mas eu nunca conseguiria acreditar nele. Por mais que eu quisesse acreditar, por mais que eu quisesse tê-lo de volta, uma parte de mim dizia que tudo aquilo era mentira, que tudo aquilo não passava de palavras que estavam sendo faladas da boca para fora. Tolices, não para ela, mas talvez para ele.

"Como espera que eu acredite em tudo o que você está falando?" Perguntei. "Como posso saber se isso não passa de uma simples mentira?"

De repente, uma onda de sentimentos passou por ela.

Mas era algo estranho...

Ela sabia que aqueles sentimentos não eram dela.

Isso é tudo o que ele está sentindo. Ou melhor, tudo o que ele sente por você. Somente por você - Uma voz soou na sua cabeça. Afrodite.

Tudo era muito difícil de destinguir, mas ainda assim consegui fazê-lo.

Uma extrema dor atordoava ele. Um arrependimento maior do que todo aquela que ela havia sentido. Perda, como se tivesse perdido a coisa mais valiosa que já houve em toda a sua vida. E por último, mas não menos importante, o amor que sentia por alguém.

O amor que sentia por Atena.

A extrema dor de ter perdido-a.

O arrependimento por não ter lutado pelo seu amor de volta.

E a perda poor ter deixado-a ir.

Ele a amava. Ele realmente a amava.

Do nada, parecia que seu corpo não seguia aos seus comandos. Numa hora ela estava refletindo sobre os sentimentos de Poseidon,e os seus próprios. E no outro, seus lábios estavam selados junto aos dele, num beijo cheio de amor, ternura e paixão. A saudade predominava em seus corpos. A saudade de, por tantos anos, não tê-los um para o outro.

A saudade do 'nós'.

A saudade de poder expressar seu amor.

Mas tudo aquilo agora tinha voltado para eles.

"Eu te amo Poseidon"

"Eu te amo mais do que tudo Atena"

We were Back to Us.


End file.
